Metatron's Return
by AuroraLynx
Summary: A continuation of the fight down the abyss....


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to HDM except my copies of the books and my cloud-pine.  
  
Metatron's Return  
  
i.and bear them all down into the abyss./i  
  
She held tightly to Metatron's wings so that he might not get a chance to catch the wind and fly back up. Her muscles were screaming, but she knew all she had to do was hold tight. Metatron roared and tossed his head back and forth like a bucking horse. She dug her nails into his neck. At the same time, the golden monkey was trying to smother wing movement, while plucking out feathers, to Metatron's disgrace.  
  
A low moan came from Lord Asriel. He had let go of Metatron. Mrs. Coulter turned to see him pale and sickly, a face that once bore so much dignity and savage condescension. She reached her hand out to him, black hair falling over her face like a waterfall.  
  
"Asriel, no!" she cried and grabbed his hand, jerking Metatron down father with the extra weight.  
  
Her body met his and she held his head in her hands. For the last true time, she kissed him, though only for a moment. His mouth tasted of blood.  
  
Then his face fell back lifeless, lips parted expectantly, as though he would be kissing her forever, vacant eyes staring. His eyes, though dim, still carried somewhat of his former dignity, as though he'd been dealt a great injustice and there would be hell to pay. The snow leopard vanished instantly.  
  
Mrs. Coulter's eyes were wet, but not from Asriel's death. She was thinking that soon, his ghost would appear, and he would know what it would be like to be separated from his dæmon.what she had done to so many children before the time came for them to die. She didn't want to face Asriel. She was at the end of her strength. She would sooner face utter oblivion, than continue to take Metatron down. She no longer cared about her dæmon or herself for that matter.  
  
"Stelmaria," came a voice.  
  
She turned to see Lord Asriel's ghost next to her. Below him, his body was falling freely.  
  
"Gone," she said, her voice barely a hoarse whisper.  
  
"This is what it's like to die, then."  
  
"Death."  
  
"Our daughter will be safe."  
  
"Our daughter," she repeated, having never thought of it as their daughter, only his daughter, or her daughter.  
  
"Marisa," he began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I never hated you. Though I hated your work and whom you served so zealously most your years, I always admired you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Mrs. Coulter's eyes widened. In all the time they had been lovers, he had never said those words. They're relationship was lust, not love. His pride was too great to talk like that.  
  
He went on, "I'm sorry I could never tell you this in life, but now that my life is over, I see that a person just can't live high-handedly all the time."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
His hand passed through hers, and she realized that he could never touch or fell again. A lump grew in her throat.  
  
"Marisa! Above you!"  
  
She looked up to see Metatron escaping, his wings flapping wildly against the inexorable tug of the abyss. She seized his foot and he couldn't stop her, or his plans would be ruined. The golden monkey wound his hands through Metatron's hair.  
  
Ignoring her, he continued to pound upwards.  
  
She turned once to see Lord Asriel's body and his ghost still falling, falling.  
  
Seconds turned to minutes, which turned to hours and Mrs. Coulter kept her grip firm on Metatron's ankle. For some reason, he didn't not seem like he wanted her to go. Perhaps her could enslave her, or make her a valuable agent of his. He once had wives, maybe he wanted them again.  
  
Nausea swelled up in her stomach. This was not at all what she planned. But the only way to stop him would be to carry through and warn the people opposed to him. It was her fault she had let him go, so it was her job to undo it.  
  
After hours of steadily flying upward, Mrs. Coulter could see land again. The abyss opened before her, and the steady stream of Dust was just as it had been before. No. It was less. Something had detracted from it. Something had changed.  
  
Metatron landed on the ground and Mrs. Coulter let go and rolled away.  
  
"Come with me," he said. "I have something in mind for you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Hiya people! Is it possible for Metatron to get out? It makes for a good plot, but I dunno if it could have happened. Please review! I send metal chocolates to those who do. (If you know what I mean) This might be all I write, or I might make it really long. I'm not sure. Free time deficiency. Goodbye! I love you all *blows kisses*~ 


End file.
